outrageousfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheryl West
Cheryl West is a fictional character on the New Zealand television series Outrageous Fortune. The character is played by actress Robyn Malcolm who has won numerous acting awards for this role. Overview Cheryl is the daughter of dairy owners in West Auckland. She has two sisters, Mandy and Jeanette, the latter who is part of a religious brotherhood in the Waikato. Cheryl met Wolfgang West at a young age when her sister Jeanette was dating him. She stole him off her sister and got pregnant at the age of 16. The baby died and her ashes were spead at Tutaekuri Bay. From that day on, the whole family travelled there at Christmas. Cheryl and Wolf went on to have twins, Van and Jethro and two daughters, Pascalle and Loretta. The family were career criminals until 2005 when Cheryl set them straight after Wolf was imprisoned for 4 years. Detective Sergeant Wayne Judd, took a shine to Cheryl in this period and the two started an affair. Eventually Cheryl realised that Wolf was bad for her and was dragging her down. She divorced Wolf and started a relationship with Judd. The two were expecting a baby but it was stillborn. Character History Season One Cheryl is introduced to us as a hard-working mother to a criminal family. Her eldest son Jethro is graduating university, and she wants to attend the capping, but a number of other events keep cropping up; her husband, Wolf, being sent to prison for 4 years on burglary charges; Jethro's twin brother, Van, being wanted by the police for a home invasion; her eldest daughter, Pascalle, posing nude to advance her modelling career; and her youngest child, Loretta, who has been blackmailing her deputy principal so she can skip school. When Cheryl finds out Wolf encouraged Van to deal in drugs, she decides the family is going straight, and gets herself, Pascalle and Van honest jobs, and sends Loretta back to school. (Slings And Arrows) It was later discovered that Detective Seargent Judd had framed Wolfgang. Near the end of the season Cheryl started Hoochie Mama a nicker company with her best friend Kasey. Judd doubted that Cheryl could stay on the straight and narrow but Cheryl proved him wrong and Judd fell in love with her and the two started an affair. Cheryl went through numerous jobs throughout the season. Season Two Cheryl became fristrated with Wolf home after he recieved home detention and she tried to make him break his parole so he would be taken back to prison. Eventually Wolf found out about Judd and Cheryls affair and ran away. Cheryl and Judd continued their relationship and Judd started to stay more often at the West house. Wolf later returns and confronts Cheryl telling her he knows she still loves him. But Cheryl tells Wolf she does not and he drives off into the distance. The next morning Judd is arrested and it is revealed Wolf set him up. In the Outrageous Fortune Movie Cheryl is devastated when Judd cant join them in Tutaekuri Bay and is annoyed when sister Jeanette joins them. It is revealed that Cheryl and Wolfs first child Helena died and they spread her ashes at the bay and have gone there for Christmas ever since. Cheryl is overjoyed when Judd arrives on Christmas night to the West family bonfire. Season Three Cheryl gets annoyed with Judd's ex wife Monica Judd police harassment of her family which results in Judd getting arrested again. Cheyl borrows money from Gary Savage pay for a lawyer for Judd, which results in his release but the debt causes a strain in their relationship. Cheryl has serious monetary problems when Gary insists she pay him back earlier than expected. Late in the season Gary retracts what he said as he is payed off by Jethro West but Judd who believed Cheryl was having an affair even if it were not sexual but emotional with Gary broke it off and left the West House. Wolf also returns with new girlfriend Sheree Greegan. In the final, Loretta gives birth to a baby girl. Season Four Loretta signs baby Jane over to Cheryl after Cheryls numerous attempts. Judd and Cheryl continued not having a relationship but there was clearly still something there. Though Wolf was now back and the now divorced couple started to share feelings again but soon Loretta set Wolf up and got him arrested infuriating Cheryl and making her give up on Loretta and kick her out of the house. Though Wolf made it out of prison in time to attend Teds marriage to Ngaire. But once again Wolf left for places unknown now that he was no longer needed in his familys life. Cheryl and Judd rediscovered their love for eachother and once again began dating. Season Five Season 5 detailed Cheryl living with Judd and coping with another pregnancy. It also showed Cheryl trying to save her company, "Hoochie Mama" from going down the drain. Cheryl promoted Van's scheming and manipulative girlfriend, Sheree, to General Manager early in the season. Cheryl had been putting too much stress on the baby and she started bleeding from inside. She had to sit down for weeks. Cheryl handed management of Hoochie over to oldest son, Jethro who then fired Sheree and slowly started to turn Hoochie successful, unfortunately he did this by exploiting young girls. After Sheree attempted to murder Van and revealed he was a nark to several dodgy people, he went to stay with Ray Judd, Wayne's father. Cheryl got on well with Ray and invited seventeen-year-old Deleesha, Wayne's half-sister stay at the West house. But she eventually moved in with boyfriend, Isaac Anesi. Towards the end of season 5, Cheryl gave birth prematurely and tragically, the baby was stillborn. Unable to deal with the loss, Cheryl went to Tutaekuri Bay, without a word to the family. Wolf reappeared at the bay and eventually the audience learned that Wolf's return was just a hallucination, triggered by the traumatic memories of the death of their first baby, daughter Helena. We then flashback to Wolf and Cheryl's trip to the bay at age 16, to spread Helena's ashes. Cheryl returned for the funeral of the baby, now named Tama, but it seems something has now changed between her and Judd, after the baby's death. Cheryl refused to give up custody of Jane, Loretta's daughter, unless Loretta married Hayden, which she eventually did. At the wedding reception, Detective Zane Gerard, under false circumstances arrived and attempted to arrest Pascalle. A huge fight ensued, but Gerard snuck out pulling Pascalle along with him. Cheryl noticed and followed with a wine bottle. Cheryl yelled at Gerard telling him to let Pascalle go, but he refused to listen. Cheryl annoyed and scared swung the bottle into his head causing it to break. Pascalle carried on to knee him in the testicles. But Gerard continued and Cheryl lunged at him with the broken bottle, cutting him in the neck very badly. As he fell, Gerard fired 3 shots from his gun towards the shocked Cheryl and Pascalle. Season Six All the shots fired miss and hit Pascalle. Pascalle is taken to hospital while Cheryl is taken to the police station. Gerard is in critical condition at the hospital. Cheryl is charged with assault and taken back home. But then her lawyer calls and the police arrive, Gerard has died and Cheryls charge has changed from assault to murder. At her trial, Cheryl pleads guilty much to the shock of her family. The next episode, Judd tells her he is thinking of leaving. For her love of Judd, Cheryl decides to changer her plea. West, Cheryl